


Que Sera Sera (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor and Kathryn Andersen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que Sera Sera (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Blake:

When I first came aboard this ship  
I said to Zen, what will I be?  
Will I have victory? Will men be free?  
Here's what Zen said to me:

(chorus)

Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be,  
The future's not mine to see  
Que sera, sera

 

Avon:

When I first came aboard this ship  
I said to Zen, what will I be?  
Will I find safety? Will I be rich?  
Here's what Zen said to me:

(chorus)

 

Jenna:

When I first came aboard this ship  
I said to Zen, what will I be?  
Will I be flying, and looping the loop?  
Here's what Zen said to me:

(chorus)

 

Vila:

When I first came aboard this ship  
I said to Zen, what will I be?  
Will there be drinking? Will there be girls?  
Here's what Zen said to me:

(chorus)

 

Gan:

When I first came aboard this ship  
I said to Zen, what will I be?  
Will I find friendship, and people I trust?  
Here's what Zen said to me:

(chorus)

 

Cally:

When I first came aboard this ship  
I said to Zen, what will I be?  
Will I find honour? Will I go home?  
Here's what Zen said to me:

Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be,  
The future's not mine to see  
Que sera, sera

 

Zen:

When Orac came aboard this ship  
I said to Orac, what will I be?  
Am I alive? Will I survive?  
And Orac said to me:

(spoken) Trust me, you don't want to know.

 


End file.
